


YESTERDAY.

by danteschan (dilfemblem)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: Why not yesterday?
Relationships: Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft Diaries), Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft)
Kudos: 4





	YESTERDAY.

A breath escaped her body. Her soft, pink lips that complimented her pale, white skin were parted as she looked to the taller man. Nana felt tears building up at the edge of her eyelids, and Dante grew nervous under her stare. He apologized profusely, dreading this moment for whenever she wold be back home. She came back from her month long trip and missed it by just a day. Her hair cut short and now sporting a pink dress instead of her black and white maid outfit, she beamed as she saw all her old friends, and ran up to them, hugging them tightly. When Nana got to Dante, however, she asked him to take a walk with her, and he agreed. They talked about everything that the two missed in each other’s lives, and stopped at the docks, looking at the waves roll over in the water. Nana decided that moment, that perfect moment, couldn’t be ruined if she said these words to him. Right here. Right now. “I love you” was a risk she took, and her heart only dropped when he hitched his breath, and said he loved Nicole. They came together as one yesterday, a day she missed. She ran away, embarrassed, as Dante called out to her. She ran into the old, ruined town that was once Phoenix Drop and slid down a wall, crying. She remembers blacking out from all the crying, and waking up when the sun was going down. **“Yesterday,” she mumbled. “Why not yesterday,” and she moved back into sleep.**


End file.
